Um Presépio Especial
by FireKai
Summary: Os Blade Breakers vão fazer um presépio para ajudar um orfanato. Que personagem do presépio calhará a cada um? Leiam e Mandem Reviews! One-shot (Completa)


**Olá a todos. Bem vindos a mais um fic de Natal. Espero que leiam e espero que gostem. Ok, vamos lá ver a fic! Ah, como é óbvio, as personagens do Beyblade, não me pertencem.**

Mais um dia calmo em Bay City. O sol brilhava no céu, os passarinhos cantavam e tudo parecia perfeito. Os Blade Breakers estavam num centro comercial e iam fazer uma coisa ao qual o Kai estava totalmente contra.

"Eu não faço isso!" - gritou o Kai.

"Kai, controla-te, estás no centro comercial." - disse Kenny.

"Eu não vestido aquilo!" - disse Kai.

"Já vamos ver se vestes ou não." - disse Ray.

Todos entraram numa sala do centro comercial.

"É aqui que vamos mudar de roupa." - disse Ray.

"Eu não visto aquilo!" - disse Kai.

"Kai, lembra-te que é para ajudar-mos o orfanato!" - disse Hilary.

"Mas…"

"Não há mas nem meio mas Kai. Vestes o fato e pronto!" - disse Ray.

"E porque é que me tinha de calhar aquele papel?" - perguntou o Kai irritado.

"Porque eu já tinha escolhido fazer de José." - disse o Tyson.

"Eu vou fazer de Menino Jesus!" - disse Max.

"Eu vou fazer o papel da mãe de Jesus, Maria." - disse Hilary.

"E eu tenho de fazer o papel de burro…" - disse Kenny desanimado.

"Mas porque é que eu tenho de fazer de vaca?" - perguntou o Kai.

Todos desataram a rir.

"Vais dar uma linda vaca Kai." - disse Tyson.

"Não lhe ligues Kai." - disse Hilary. - "Lembra-te que todo o dinheiro que recolhermos vai ser doado ao orfanato para dar um Natal feliz às criancinhas!"

"…"

"Kai?"

"…"

"Vá lá…"

"…"

"Por favor!"

"Está bem Hilary…" - disse Kai, por fim.

"Obrigado Kai." - disse Hilary, atirando-se a Kai e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. O Kai corou.

"Bem, vamos lá vestir os fatos!" - disse Tyson.

"Então… todos lá para fora!" - disse Hilary. - "Não me vão ver a mudar de roupa! Rua!"

Hilary pôs os 5 amigos na rua e fechou a porta.

"Porque não fazes tu o papel de vaca, Ray?" - perguntou Kai.

"Eu e a Mariah vamos andar a pedir donativos e tu, com essa atitude, de certeza que não arranjarias ninguém que te desse nada." - disse Ray.

"… Obrigadinho Ray!"

A porta abriu-se e Hilary deixou-os entrar.

"Uau Hilary, estás muito bonita!" - disse Max.

"Obrigado." - disse Hilary, olhando para as suas roupas azuis e brancas. - "Bem, eu vou sair enquanto vocês mudam de roupa."

Hilary saiu e os outros começaram a mudar de roupa.

"Ray, onde está a minha roupa?" - perguntou Kai.

"São esses cornos e essa cauda Kai." - disse Ray apontando para os objectos que se encontravam no fundo da sala.

"Mas… mas… isso quase que não é nada!" - disse Kai, olhando para Kenny, que vestia o seu fato completo de burro. - "Porque é que eu tenho só uns chifres e uma cauda e o Kenny tem um fato completo?"

"Não havia dinheiro Kai." - disse Ray.

"Mas… mas o fato de burro de Kenny, tapa-lhe a cara e ninguém o conhece e com o meu, toda a gente me vai reconhecer!" - resmungou o Kai.

"Paciência Kai. Foi o que se arranjou." - disse Ray, virando as costas a Kai e indo ver como iam as roupas de Max e Tyson.

O Kai, com muita frustração, pôs os chifres e a cauda.

"Pronto, já estão todos prontos, vamos embora." - disse o Ray, abrindo a porta da sala.

"Onde é que vamos estar a fazer de presépio?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Na entrada do centro comercial." - respondeu o Ray.

"O quê? Mas ai toda a gente nos vai ver!" - reclamou o Kai.

"Exactamente, assim temos mais possibilidades de nos darem dinheiro para o orfanato." - disse Ray.

Em pouco tempo, eles chegaram ao lugar onde iam ficar a fazer de personagens do presépio.

"Mas isto é um lugar muito explicito! Toda a gente que tiver olhos nos vê!" - queixou-se Kai.

"Está calado Kai." - disse Ray. - "Ok, agora é só porem-se nas vossas posições. Esperemos que consigamos muito dinheiro para o orfanato."

Ray, afastou-se e foi ao encontro da Mariah. Cada um dos outros se pôs em posição. Várias pessoas começaram a passar por eles e a olhar.

"Olha, um presépio, que bonito!" - disse uma senhora gorda que trazia vários sacos na mão.

"Ena, aquele já nem precisa de ter namorada. Já tem os chifres!" - disse um rapaz ao olhar para Kai. O Kai corou dos pés à cabeça.

Os Demolition Boys entraram no centro comercial e Kai avistou-os.

"Ah! Não! O Tala não me pode ver vestido assim ou vai chatear-me para o resto da vida." - disse Kai.

"Kai, não podes sair daqui, lembra-te que é para ajudar o orfanato!" - disse Hilary.

O Tala e os restantes Demolition Boys olharam para Kai.

"Kai?" - perguntou Tala surpreendido, antes de começar a rir descontroladamente.

"Que vergonha…" - pensou Kai.

Durante o resto da tarde, muita gente passou pelo centro comercial. Muito riram-se por causa do fato do Kai, mas ele aguentou firme.

"Pronto, está na hora de irmos embora." - disse Ray, aproximando-se dos outros.

Todos voltaram à sala onde tinham mudado de roupa. Depois de todos terem trocado de roupa, Ray começou a contar o dinheiro que eles tinham angariado.

"Temos aqui muito dinheiro! Conseguimos mesmo muito." - disse Ray sorridente.

"Ainda bem." - disse o Kai. - "Não estive a fazer figura de parvo para nada."

"As crianças do orfanato vão ter um Natal muito feliz." - disse Hilary sorrindo.

"Bem, vamos embora, vamos entregar o dinheiro ao orfanato. Todos abandonaram a sala, com a sensação de dever cumprido.

As crianças do orfanato tiveram um Natal feliz, graças aos esforços dos Blade Breakers.

**Fim**

**Então pessoal, o que acharam da fic? Boa? Má? Mais ou menos? Mandem uma review para eu saber, ok? Vá lá, não custa nada, é só carregarem no botão azul e escreverem o que acharam e vão fazer um autor feliz. De qualquer maneira, Feliz Natal!**


End file.
